Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191229052735
' Rise of the Snow Queen ' Snow White, The Snow Queen *'The Ageless: The Snow Queen. It's not revealed until the seventh game that Snow White is one of the immortal handmaidens of Flora, like Briar Rose and Ivy.' *'Ambiguous Time Period: It's explained that the powers of the Golden Child are bestowed on a descendant of the original Golden Child "once every silver eclipse." Exactly what a silver eclipse is, or how often they occur, is never clarified.' *'Anti-Magic: The Golden Child is a child born with the ability to resist all forms of magic.' *'Back Story: The bonus chapter, featuring Hansel and Gretel, explains how the legend of the Golden Child came to be.' *'The Chosen One: Gerda is discovered to be the fabled Golden Child, whom the Snow Queen has been seeking.' *'Daddy's Girl: The Snow Queen is revealed to be this even after she used dark magic to turn her father into a beastly henchman.' *'Doting Parent: Snow White's father, and Snow White herself.' *'Due to the Dead: Outside of the chapel, there is a large monument to the memory of a crowned boy carrying a bow and arrow. Another, even more cryptic memorial is located inside the chapel. This boy is eventually revealed to be the son of Snow White and The Frog Prince - and he isn't actually dead, just in an enchanted sleep.' *'Famous Ancestor: Gerda, as it turns out, is a direct descendant of Hansel.' *'Feathered Fiend: The Snow Queen has a large bird of prey, an eagle, as an aide and companion. In ''Ballad of Rapunzel, the bird reappears to assist her son, who identifies it as "my mother's familiar." It makes another return appearance in Tinderbox.' *'Giant Spider: In the bonus game, Hansel encounters one in the room whose door bears the insignia of the Spider King.' *'Ghost City: The Snowfall Kingdom is a Ghost Realm. It's eventually clarified that most of the citizens fled for their lives, and those few who remained out of loyalty to the King froze to death. Only the Snow Queen and her henchman remain.' *'God Save Us from the Queen!' *'Guilt Complex: It's revealed that Snow White's father developed one over not having protected her from her Wicked Stepmother. That's why he continues to protect his daughter, even after she enchanted him into a beast. It's revealed later in the series that it was Prince James who rescued Snow White (while still a frog!) from the stepmother; because of this and the fact that his daughter's marriage to James ended badly, he most likely feels that if he'd protected her in the first place, none of the game's events would have happened and his child wouldn't be in misery over her own child's illness.' *'An Ice Person: The Snow Queen is often shown using ice-themed magic, such as creating walls of ice and creating a blizzard to kidnap children. The origin of her powers is revealed in the seventh game.' *'Improbable Hairstyle: The Snow Queen has one.' *'Irrational Hatred: The Snow Queen has this for her late husband, blaming him for the incident that almost killed their son. It may or may not be justified; see Noodle Incident, below.' *'Karma Houdini: Similar to the Exiled Prince example, Snow White gets away scot-free with her crimes - in this case, because they were done with "good intentions."' *'Kill It with Fire: The only way to get rid of the frost wolf blocking the palace entrance.' *'Legacy Character: The Golden Child. The powers are bestowed once every silver eclipse on a direct descendant of the original Golden Child, as explained in the bonus game.' *'Magic Mirror: Before blocking the entrance to the palace, the Snow Queen's henchman informs the detective that "the mirror foretold your arrival." It turns out that there are two mirrors, the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror; it was the False Mirror which did the foretelling, as the Truth Mirror never appears in this game.' **'The Truth Mirror shows up in the next game. Snow White gave it to the Red Riding Hood Sisters as thanks for rescuing Prince Gwyn.' **'The backstory of both mirrors is revealed in the twelfth game. They were made at the behest of Snow White's uncle, Rasputin, who intended them for evil purposes.' *'Noodle Incident: The exact circumstances which led to Snow White's son falling into a magic coma are never made entirely clear, but she's convinced that it was her husband's fault.' **'The incident becomes un-noodleized in the fourth game, where it's revealed that he was attacked by a mist wolf, and only the intervention of the Red Riding Hood Sisters prevented him from being killed outright. Snow White had been worried when the prince went off exploring on his own and didn't return. She asked James to send his guards out to look for Gwyn, but for whatever reason, he didn't do this fast enough for her liking. Either before or just after the guards were sent out, a Red Riding Hood Sister brought Gwyn back to the castle, injured and comatose. Snow White believed that if James had dispatched the guards earlier, Gwyn would have been fine; whether this is actually true or not is speculation, but Snow chose to blame James anyway.' *'Older Than They Look: Considering that the Snow Queen has been seeking the Golden Child for at least a few hundred years, Snow White's father has to be at least several centuries old. There is no explanation for his longevity, though being cursed into a beast by his daughter may have halted the aging process, just as the coma apparently did for Prince Gwyn. Since Gwyn reappears later in the series as an adult, presumably the removal of these enchantments enabled both characters to resume aging.' *'Power Dyes Your Hair: A villainous example. The Snow Queen has Mystical White Hair, but when she's freed of the False Mirror's control, it returns to its natural black.' *'Pretty in Mink: Being in the middle of winter, many people are wearing fur-trimmed coats, but the Snow Queen's fur coat is pretty grand.' *'Regent for Life: The Snow Queen is sort of this for the Snowfall Kingdom, at least according to a statue in the courtyard. It's engraved with the King's own words that "I am gravely ill. My daughter Snow shall rule in my stead." It's noted in a diary entry elsewhere that the place went very much downhill after she took over.' *'Savage Wolves: The Snow Queen's henchman uses a magic spell to summon one made of ice, to keep the detective out of the Frozen Palace.' *'Send in the Search Team: In the beginning of the game, the detective encounters the remains of a knightly searching party whose arms and carriage bear the insignia of the Frog Prince, from the second game. He sent the search party to find the Snow Queen a long time before the events of the game.' **'Since it's just one wagon and a few knights, it's reasonable to assume that it was an envoy sent to convince Snow White to return to him.' *'Single Tear: All that's needed from the Golden Child to undo an enchantment.' **'Swiss Army Tears' *'Snow Means Death: The Snow Queen's everlasting sorrow threatens to freeze the entire world. Ballad of Rapunzel shows that she already had snow and ice powers due to her blessing from Flora; the mirror was able to make them go haywire.' *'Tampering with Food and Drink: In the bonus game, Hansel must assemble the ingredients for a sleeping potion and put it into the witch's wine to save Gretel.' *'Tap on the Head: When the detective is caught observing the Snow Queen's attack on Gerda, her beastly henchman delivers one of these, and the detective wakes up in a prison cell.' *'Unwitting Pawn: The False Mirror has convinced the Snow Queen that repairing it will heal her son. Instead, repairing the mirror gives it the power to magnify her grief and cover the entire world in a killing snow.' *'Warp Whistle: Two shimmery portals enable the detective to teleport at will between the Frozen Palace and two other locations.' *'Well-Intentioned Extremist: As it turns out, the Snow Queen, who does everything she does in order to revive her son.' *'Winter Royal Lady: The Snow Queen.' *'The X of Y'''